1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display capable of reducing power consumption and memory requirements while controlling brightness in accordance with the requests of users and a method of driving this display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) having a lower weight and volume compared with cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. In particular, light emitting displays having high emission efficiency, brightness, and response speed and large view angles are spotlighted.
Light emitting displays are generally divided into organic light emitting displays using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) and inorganic light emitting displays using inorganic light emitting diodes. OLEDs include anode electrodes, cathode electrodes, and an organic emission layer positioned between the anode electrodes and the cathode electrodes to emit light by the combination of electrons and holes. The inorganic light emitting diode referred to as a light emitting diode (LED), unlike the OLED, includes an emission layer formed of inorganic material such as a PN-junction semiconductor material.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional organic light emitting display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display includes a display region 10, a data driver 20, and a scan driver 30.
The display region 10 includes pixels 11 each of which includes an OLED (not shown). The pixels 11 are formed in the regions partitioned by scan lines S1 to Sn and data lines D1 to Dm. The display region 10 receives power from a first power source ELVdd and a second power source ELVss from the outside. Each of the pixels 11 receives a scan signal, a data signal, the first power source ELVdd, and the second power source ELVss to display an image.
The data driver 20 generates data signals. The data signals generated by the data driver 20 are supplied to the data lines D1 to Dm in synchronization with scan signals to be transmitted to the pixels 11.
The scan driver 30 generates scan signals. The scan signals generated by the scan driver 30 are sequentially supplied to the scan lines S1 to Sn.
In the conventional organic light emitting display having the above structure, the larger the number of pixels 11 that emit light, the larger the amount of current that flows to the display region 10. In particular, the larger the number of pixels 11 that display high gray scales among the pixels 11 that emit light, the larger the amount of current that flows to the display region 10. Therefore, power consumption increases. Also, in the conventional organic light emitting display, the brightness of the light that is emitted corresponds only to data input from the outside and brightness cannot be changed responsive to the requests of users.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.